Muggle Magic part 1
by Marie Wolf
Summary: What happens when what muggles call "magic" meets wizarding magic? Black and Snape are about to find out. AU. Set during OotP.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters –except the main one- or the universe, J.K. Rowling does. I merely play with them. ** I do not make money from this story.**  
><strong>

Prologue

She was standing in her kitchen, pondering what to have for lunch, when the panic started. She tried a few deep breaths to calm herself, to no avail; then followed the flashes of images and the cries for help. That's when she realised she was feeling someone else's fear, again.

She tried to do what her mother had taught her: send them love and energy. There wasn't anything else she could do. She felt sudden pain, open her mouth to scream, and everything went dizzy.

A second later she was standing in a street, in broad daylight. A man dressed in black with a mask was holding a wand out and pointing at a woman who lay on the floor. "_Crucio_" she heard, and the pain and screams started again.

She held out her hand towards the man, not thinking, and screamed "_Stop!_" The man was flung backwards. He sat on the floor and said something she didn't hear. Another man in black, who had been watching the scene, reached her, grabbed her arms, murmured "_You're safe with me_" and she felt the dizziness again as their surroundings disappeared.


	2. Monday

Monday

Alex looked up from the book in front of her and through the window on her left. The sky was blue, the sun was shining, and she was stuck in a library by choice. "_I must be mad_" she thought, taking a moment to enjoy watching the students outside walking across the grounds. Some were going to classes, some returning; others were looking for quiet spots to chat or what not before their next lesson. She smiled. She was happy here and life was a lot more exciting than it had been before, when she was still at home. She returned to her copy of _Hogwart: a history _before starting to dwell more on her past. Her place was here now.

Her current project, which she had started once she was fully settled here, was to make an introductory leaflet to send to muggle parents in case of the birth of a witch or wizard. Initially, she had suggested to Professor McGonagall that such a leaflet would be helpful to send along with the acceptance letter. However, after a lot of thinking, she realised that, since many wizard children did "strange" things from birth, muggle parents would benefit from receiving help right from the start. In the leaflet would be enclosed some basic wizarding history, some explanation on Hogwart, and some resources such as the address of the closest wizarding family who had agreed to be mentoring –she had yet to get to that-, the closest shops, healers etc.

She gladly put a term to her copying when the bell rang, announcing a change of class. Incidentally, she herself had one to get to, not as a student but as Professor Burbage's assistant. For now, this entailed in sitting in Professor Burbage's lessons and in giving students the opportunity, one period every other week, to ask her all the questions they might have about the "muggle way of life" as she called it. Turning the lesson into a conversation, where she even brought muggle objects, seemed to make many appreciate the subject a lot more.

As she reached the class, she crossed path with Harry Potter. She remembered how she had found out about him in a book one of his friends, a muggle-born called Hermione Granger, had suggested she read for her project one day in the library. Actually, Hermione hadn't merely suggested one book but given her a full list, which had been most helpful. She was partly glad he wasn't in her class, as she had no idea how she would have dealt with his past and celebrity status.

Today she had the third years, and she was looking forward to it. They seemed sometimes to be more curious than the older classes. They wondered at how people could live without magic and looked at her with a mix of disbelief and curiosity when she talked about her own magic-free life. Sometimes she felt like a story teller, and sometimes like a curious beast. Either way, it made for fun periods. She was used now to the look students gave her. She had chosen to assume fully her strange status as only muggle member of staff and wore muggle clothes rather than robes. It was one more way for her to confront her students to muggles within the familiar environment of the school.

After lunch, she made her way across the ground to the forbidden forest. When she had asked Professor Dumbledore where she could find an oak, he had told her of one on the edge of the forest. He had said she should be safe going there, but no further and, as much as she was curious, she had no intention of trying.

When she reached the tree, she dropped the bag she always carried with her and hugged it. Then, she sat crossed legged with her back to it and started telling it about the going on in her life since their last meeting. Talking to trees, and other non-human beings, was a habit she had taken as a child and never lost. As she grew up and started researching spirituality, she had discovered Druidry and had felt like she was finally on the right tracks.

Once she had told it everything, she prepared to do her meditation.

"I come to the west, the realm of water, and call the Salmon. Please watch over me as I work."

"I come to the north, the realm of the earth, and call the Bear. Please watch over me as I work."

"I come to the east, the realm of the air, and call the Raven. Please watch over me as I work."

"I come to the south, the realm of fire, and call the Phoenix. Please watch over me as I work."

"Within this circle I am in a place that is not a place, in a timeless time. Please, wise Deva of the Oak, guide my travel in the otherworld."

She took three deep breaths and went still and silent.

_She was in her Grove, in wolf form. Her guide, cloaked in black, was there too. He led her to a pool and she understood she was to scry in it. She saw images flashing: men in black cloaks and masks, a wolf, a black dog, the potion professor, a young woman with pink hair, a group of people around a table, a wand. Then it stopped and she made her way back to consciousness._

"I come to the south and release the Phoenix. Thank you for watching over me."

"I come to the east and release the Raven. Thank you for watching over me"

"I come to the north and release the Bear. Thank you for watching over me."

"I come to the west and release the Salmon. Thank you for watching over me."

"Wise Deva of the Oak, thank you for your guidance in my travel today. Merry meet, merry part and merry meet again."

In front of her was a stone that hadn't been here before. On it were dots connected by lines. It looked like a stick drawing of a dog. Alex was puzzled as to what it was doing there, but it seemed to her she had heard hooves whilst she was meditating. Could it be a gift from a centaur? She took the stone, turned towards the forest and bowed whilst saying _"Thank you"_.

During dinner, she showed Professor Burbage the stone.

"Does this drawing remind you of anything, by any chance? I found it in the forest."

She looked at it closely "Yes, it does actually. It looks like a constellation. You should ask Professor Sinistra to be sure though."

"Thank you, I will."

Alex went to see Professor Sinistra as she left the table. She immediately confirmed what Professor Barbage had said "Oh, yes, it's a constellation: Canis Major, Orion's hunting dog. Where did you find it?"

"In the forest, after I finished my meditation. I think it might have been a centaur who left it for me."

Professor Sinistra made a face that expressed very clearly just what she thought of centaurs, but merely said "I see" before bidding Alex good night.

Alex made her way back to her rooms so deep in thoughts that she nearly walked into professor Snape, the potion teacher. He held her at arm length.

"Would you mind looking where you are going?"

"Sorry Professor, I was lost in thoughts."

"Yes I could see that. What is this?" he queried, looking at the stone.

She showed him "I found it in the forest after my meditation; it had been left in front of me, by a centaur I think. The puzzling thing is that, in my vision today, there were a big black dog and a wolf."

He raised his eyebrows, the only sign of surprise or interest on his face. "Really? And, what else did you see?"

"People I've never seen sitting around a table, a woman with pink hair, a wand, and men dressed all in black, you now, like _that_ day. Oh, and I saw you as well." She was looking at him intensely, trying to read any emotion or thought on his face, not that it was going to happen, it never did.

"What were all these people doing?" He asked, in an almost bored tone.

Ever since the day he had rescued her, she had watched him to try and understand how he could have been there, with the "bad guys" as she called them in her mind, yet save her life and bring her here, where she was safe and protected. One thing she had learned was that Professor Snape never showed anything but never asked a question out of politeness.

Wondering why he asked this and thinking it would probably disappoint him, she replied "I don't know; I only saw images like muggle pictures, not moving or talking."

Snape nodded "Very well. If you see any of this again, come and tell me."

"OK, I will… Well, goodnight then, Professor."

"Goodnight."

_There were many men cloaked in black, in half a circle. They were facing a man, with the face of a snake. He was pointing his wand towards Snape._

"_Helping a muggle, Severus, really? You have fallen very low. Since when have you spied for Dumbledore, do tell me?"_

_Snape didn't have time to answer, however, before the man said "Crucio" and he fell to the floor, screaming in pain._

_She heard herself growl, then, and jumped at the man, in wolf shape. She never reached him, however, as with a flick of his wand he sent her flying. She fell hard on the floor and…_

Woke up with a start. _"Oh good, it was just a nightmare. Deep breath… Hang on… Something feels weird, as if I'm still a wolf. Great, I'm bringing the feelings back with me again."_ And she opened her eyes to see a paw where her hand should have been.

"What on earth?" was what she meant to say, instead she just yelped. She tumbled out of bed, hard to get out of bed sheet with paws when one isn't used to it, and went to the door.

It took her three attempts to open the door - _"Why do I ever close it!"_ – and she went straight to the portrait Professor Dumbledore had suggested she keeps on the wall, in case she needed help. So far she had only asked it about how to get breakfast from the kitchen when she had missed it or explanations on the wizarding world.

The man on it was snoring softly. She stood with her paws on the frame and half barked half growled at him until he woke up with a start.

"What is going on? What in Merlin… Alex?" The man's eyes were wide.

She barked some more until he hurried out of sight "to get the headmaster". She sat in front of the dying fire, hoping they hurry up.

Professor Dumbledore walked in, wrapped in a dressing gown. He stopped dead upon seeing the wolf.

"Alex?"

All she could do was yap in reply.

He held out his wand, muttered a word, and she was back to her pyjamas-clad self.

"Now, tell me what happened" The headmaster asked as, with a flick of his wand, he conjured a mug of hot chocolate.

She gratefully took it, sat in front of the rekindled fire and told him about her dream.

"And when I woke up, I was a wolf. It's never happened before. I have brought back from the otherworld the feeling of it, as if I have a muzzle or claws, even a tail, but I thought physical shape-shifting was impossible."

The headmaster looked at her for a while before answering "Oh, no, physical shape-shifting, as you call it, is possible. Either as a curse, like a werewolf, or through a transformation, like an animagus. What you did is exactly that, although I have never heard of spontaneous transfigurations. It takes a lot of work to become an animagus usually."

"Professor McGonagall is a transfiguration teacher, isn't she? Could she help me learn to control this?"

"I intend to ask her, yes. Incidentally, she is also an animagus, perhaps her own experience will help. I think you should ask Professor Snape for a potion, too, so as to prevent any more spontaneous changes during your sleep."

"Yes, that's a good idea; I'll ask him tomorrow then. Thank you Professor."

"It's quite alright. Now, you should get some sleep." And with that, he left.


	3. Tuesday

Tuesday

When she woke up the next morning, the sun was already up. She cursed as she realised she was late. She had apparently forgotten to set her alarm clock. Luckily, she didn't have any classes that morning. After having showered and dressed, she went to the kitchen to have a couple of toasts before making her way to the library.

Instead of getting one of the usual books she had been using for her projects, she went to see Madam Pince, the librarian.

"Excuse me, I was wondering, is there a book on the topic of animagus please?"

Madam Pince looked suspicious "And why would you want to read about it?"

The young woman took a deep breath "Professor Dumbledore mentioned it to me and it seems it's rather close to muggle fables. I wanted to read on the topic to see if it could have been at the origin of some of them." She held her breath, then.

Madam Pince huffed "Very well, you'll find them under transfiguration, over there"

Breathing out, Alex made her way in the direction. Eventually she found what she was looking for. Reading the explanations of the technique, she wondered how someone like her, a muggle, could have done it in her sleep –literally. It seemed to be very complex and required to be already good in transfiguration. When the bell rang, she remembered with a start she was supposed to ask Professor Snape for a potion.

She quickly made her way downstairs to the dungeon and was relived to find the classroom's door open and some students still finishing to clean their cauldrons. When he saw her walking in towards his desk, he raised an eyebrow but didn't speak. Alex felt relived as she had expected him to make feel awkward like he did with his students. She had the feeling he saw her as an over-aged student.

"Erm, Professor, Professor Dumbledore told me to ask you…" She looked behind to see the last students make their way out. She carried on in a lower voice "Is there a potion to stop people from transfigurating themselves? Because, I woke up in the middle of the night as a wolf and…"

Snape cut her "You what? How is that even possible? You, an animagus?"

"Apparently. That's what the headmaster think anyway. He's going to ask Professor McGonagall to help me control it but, in the meantime, could you help me? I really don't want to wake up as a wolf again; I have no idea how to get back to normal."

The potion master was already up and looking through books "There is a potion. I suppose I'll have to modify it as it needs to be efficient only at night…"

"Yes, if I want to learn to control it, I guess I'll need to learn to do it voluntarily too."

Still looking at his books he replied "Yes, obviously."

"Erm… Well, thank you for accepting, sir. I'm going to leave you to your class…"

The professor turned around "What?" Then, noticing the students waiting outside "Ah, yes, how could I forget… I'll have this ready for this evening. Come to my office after dinner."

"Yes. Thank you" And she made her way out as the students, fifth years from Gryffindor and Slytherin, made their way in. She thought she'd caught an interrogative glance from Hermione but she probably had imagined it.

She spent the rest of the morning in the library to finish the information part of the "Muggle-born wizards information leaflet" as she had tentatively called it. After a month of work on it she was almost done. All there was left was the "mentoring families" list. She really hoped Professor McGonagall would write a template that she could copy, and that she would have some addresses to suggest.

When the bell rang, she made her way down to the dining hall and was lucky to reach it at the same time as the transfiguration teacher.

"Professor, do you have a minute please?"

"Yes, of course."

"I'm done with the leaflet, well, as far as I could go. All I have left to do is the "mentoring families" list. Could you help me with that please?"

"Of course; I already have a few persons in mind. I don't have a class in the last period, we will have two hours before dinner, you can come to my office and we can discuss this. Ah, and I saw the headmaster this morning. I think I should be able to help you with that as well. We can talk about it this evening."

"Thank you, it's very kind of you to take some time to help me."

"Not at all."

With that, they both made their way through the dining hall to the professors' table. On the way, Alex stopped by Hermione.

"Hi, I wanted to thank you, the list of books you suggested really helped me, I've just finished it this morning."

"Oh, that's great! Could I see it? If that's ok, of course?"

"I don't mind, you can tell me what you think. This evening we're working on the "mentoring family" list with Professor McGonagall and then it'll be done. I'll show you tomorrow, ok?"

"Yes, sure. The mentoring families would be wizarding families that could give advices to the parents?"

"Yes, that's my idea anyway, why?"

Hermione turned to her neighbour "Ron, do you think your parents would be interested?"

The young man looked from Hermione to Alex and back again "Well, they're kind of busy these days but… I suppose they would, yes."

Hermione turned to Alex, who replied "Well, I'm writing a letter tonight with Professor McGonagall, I can give you one for your parents' tomorrow maybe? They don't have to say yes if they're busy, don't worry."

"Erm…OK" The young man replied, looking not very convinced.

Alex finally made her way to the table as food started to appear. It was a wonder for her to always find something she liked, even though she was particularly difficult with food. Professor Burbage took time to tell her about her program for the next two month:

"I thought we could cover religions with the third years. We have enough time between now and Christmas to cover the main ones, and that way we could do a stable for Christianity and talk about the winter solstice, which is celebrated by the pagans. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea! Maybe I could write to my parents and ask them to send me traditional stories about Christmas, or we could do some crafts "the muggle way" maybe… Well, I am finishing one project; it's nice to have another one in mind."

The afternoon flew past and soon enough it was time for the young woman to join Professor McGonagall in her study.

"Ah, Alex. Please, take a sit."

"Thank you." Taking the papers out of her bag and handing them to the professor "Here's what I've done so far. Since I had no idea how to copy what I needed from the book besides writing it out myself, it took a bit of time."

Professor McGonagall took the papers "I can imagine. Now, let's see… You did a first part on a basic history of the wizarding world… Then an explanation on Hogwarts… I see you included a brief description of each subject… And a resource section with shops, healers… Very well, it seems rather complete. Except for the list of families, of course."

"Yes, and maybe it could include a foreword from yourself or professor Dumbledore, explaining why the school is sending this?"

"It would seem appropriate. I suppose one could include the story about the quill which writes every birth of a wizard or a witch in a big book."

"Is it true? Is this how you know to whom sending the letters every year?"

"Oh yes, it is true. It's lucky we have such a mean, too, as we would miss out all the muggle-born otherwise. Now, about this list, what I suggest is that I contact them myself. I can have those letters written and sent out this evening. I'll ask for a reply before Christmas. This will give us plenty of time to ask to more families if those I have in mind are not interested."

"Oh, well, ok, thank you professor."

"I don't mean to take your project from you, I know you enjoyed doing it and it is very well done, I must say. I just happen to be able to use magic, which makes certain tasks quicker. Also, I thought we could instead concentrate on your little problem. Now, Professor Dumbledore told me about your dream and about what it triggered. He also mentioned you had "felt" wolfish before. Can you explain?"

"Well, I don't know if the headmaster told you, but I practice what some muggles call magic."

Professor McGonagall nodded and Alex carried on "I often travel during my meditations. It is believed the soul can travel to the spirit world even without dying. During those travels, I often take the shape of a wolf and it's happened that, once I was back, I still felt like a wolf. Sometimes it would be that I'd feel playful like a puppy and want to chew on things; sometimes I'd feel protective and growl at intruders, or what I considered as such; sometimes I'd feel like my teeth were different and I had claws… I've done it in dreams before, too, but it's never done that. I don't understand how it is even possible. I read about it in the library, animagus I mean, and it makes no sense that I can do it."

"In fact it is as if you could change in your mind but not physically. Interesting. You see, being an animagus requires a lot of concentration and work. Wanting to become the animal isn't sufficient. You also need to be able to bend the magic to your will and transform your body. When you transfigure an object or an animal, your wand serves to direct the magic, but when it's you, you have to focus even harder." She paused to think for a minute. "I am going to guess here but I'd say in your case the animal has already picked you, your mind has already changed partly. Maybe, being here in a strongly magical place unlocked the barrier preventing you from fully transfiguring."

"It makes sense to me but, could it mean that I might be a witch?"

"You already are according to muggle standards. The headmaster thought being in contact with so much magic might … change your capacities, or even reveal them. After all, you did project a man with a single thought."

"Well, that's something to think about…"

"Don't think too much about it. Let it happen. We will start the lessons tomorrow. I hear from Professor Snape you asked him a potion? Be very careful with the quantities or you will be trying for nothing tomorrow. Now, it's time for dinner. Meet me here tomorrow after dinner and we will see how it goes."

"Yes, I will. Thank you again, Professor."

As soon as dinner was over, Alex made her way to the dungeon and Professor Snape's office. He was already there and the door was open.

"Ah, Alex, come in and close the door."

The young woman did as asked, feeling a bit nervous at being in a room with such an enigmatic person. Not that she was scared of him, but uncomfortable might be the right word.

"I've changed the initial potion slightly so that it will be effective only at night time. The appropriate dose is three drops before sleep. Do not take any more than that."

"Are you sure that's going to be ok for me? I mean, I'm small and light weighted and usually muggle medicine for adults are a bit too strong for me…" She stopped when she noticed his eyebrow rising.

"Well, we won't know until you've tried, will we?"

"Erm… no, I suppose we won't." She was feeling embarrassed and awkward now "Well, erm…Thank you Professor."

"You're welcome. Good night."

She got up to leave "Good night."

Once outside the room she took a deep breath to calm herself. His coldness was unnerving. She went back to her room to get some reading time before bed. She was currently reading her way through the Lord of the Ring books again and she was really glad she had found a way to get some of her stuff from home.

That had been what had stressed her the most when she had ended up here, in another country and unable to go home for her safety. How was she to let her parents know she was safe and get some of her things sent to her? She doubted owls would like to carry parcels from the south of France to wherever in Britain she was.

Luckily, the head master had found the perfect solution: a friend of his, a squib, agreed to let her use his address to get her things sent. Then, all she had to do was floo to his house to collect her parcels. He even agreed to post her letters to her parents in the muggle post, and send her theirs via owl to the school.

She still wasn't a hundred per cent sure why she was supposed to stay here, and a lot less than that about what had happened that day. She never heard about the woman she tried to help again and never really dared to ask, the headmaster being very busy with all the problems with the ministry, and Professor Snape being far from a talkative person.


	4. Wenesday

Wednesday

The next day went rather quickly as all the muggle studies classes were really interesting now that they had started covering religions and spirituality. It turned out that many wizarding families didn't follow a religion, so the conversation was much calmer than it would have been with muggles.

Soon enough it was time for dinner and the transfiguration lesson with Professor McGonagall.

"Did you take your potion last night? No more than four drops."

"Professor Snape said three drops…"

"Well, usually it's two for children and four for an adult; I wonder why he changed it."

"It could be because I'm smaller than an adult but not really a child either?" said Alex, realising that Snape did take it into consideration after all.

"It could be. Now, let's see… I'd like you to try and call the wolf to you like you would in one of your…meditations."

Alex stood up, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to feel the wolf. First, she had the feeling of teeth, then claws, and suddenly she felt what she had felt that night.

"Oh! I wasn't expecting you to succeed in your first trial! I guess now we will see if you can change back or if you need my help."

The young woman, now a young wolf, padded a bit around the room before settling again and closing her eyes. Soon she was standing on two feet again.

"I really didn't think it be so easy! I read about it and it seemed so complex…"

"I have to say I am extremely surprised. I will have to talk with the headmaster about this. Would you like to try once more?"

Not bothering to reply, she changed into a wolf and padded around the room again, getting used to smelling differently. Then she changed back, just as easily.

"This is both a good thing and worrying to see you doing it so easily. If it just takes you to imagine the wolf then what happened the other night might do again. I think taking the potion would still be a good idea, until we understand this better. I wouldn't want you to stay stuck because of a nightmare for example."

"Yes, that sounds like something that could happen to me… I'll see you again tomorrow night then, Professor."

"Yes, and I shall speak with the headmaster in the meantime. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	5. Thursday

Thursday

The next morning, as she was making her way towards her class, she reached Professor Snape.

"Professor, can I have a word please?"

Snape glared at her "You just have. What is it, the potion doesn't taste good?"

Not letting him scare her, the young woman replied "No, but that wasn't it. I wanted to thank you for being thoughtful enough to cut down the normal dose due to my size."

"Drink your potion with tea and honey, it'll taste better. Is it surprising that I take such things in consideration?"

"Thanks for the advice. Yes, it is actually. I know you're a good guy, but you hide it very well. If you hadn't saved me that night, I probably wouldn't know it."

Snape looked around, grabbed her arm, brought her to the nearest classroom and closed the door.

"Don't talk about it with students around! There are enough rumours about me going around, and I don't want my cover blown by an eavesdropping slytherin."

"What cover? The evil, scary potion master who is in fact a nice guy?"

Snape raised an eyebrow "Surely Dumbledore told you?"

"Told me what? I haven't seen him since the start of classes, apart from a glance in the hall during meals. Oh, and that night I transformed."

Snape looked rather annoyed "I can't believe it, what was he thinking, not telling you anything!"

"How about you do, since he's visibly too busy for it?"

Snape looked surprised and thoughtful for a moment. "Very well. The woman whose pain you felt was a witch…"

"Was? She's dead?"

"Will you please not interrupt me? Yes. Now let me explain. She was a witch who studied muggle magic. She had mentioned to Dumbledore she had found something that could be of interest, but unfortunately she was killed before she could tell him what it was. The men you saw that night are Death Eaters, servants of the Dark lord. They found out she was close to muggles and killed her for it."

When he paused, Alex took the opportunity to speak "So I didn't save her. I heard of Voldemort when I read about Harry. I thought he was gone. And why were you with them?"

"Can I speak now?" When she nodded he carried on "I spy on them for Dumbledore. The Dark Lord returned to power last year. It's a long story and I have a class to go to. Come to my office after dinner and I'll explain more."

"I can't." Before she had the time to explain, he cut her

"Well, if you don't want to know, don't ask questions."

She lost her control, then "For heaven sake! That's not what I said! I can't because I have a class with Professor McGonagall!"

He looked surprised at her outburst "Oh. I see. Well, come before dinner then, if that's ok with you?" Raised eyebrow again.

"Yes, it's fine."

With that, he turned and walked out of the door. She just stood there for a minute, pondering what he had said. She wasn't sure why that witch was studying muggle magic or why she had ended up in that street, but she knew enough to know that, in Voldemort's eyes, being friendly with muggles was a major offence. Well, she'd know more tonight, finally.

The rest of the day was eventless; she went to her classes and had time to read outside by the lake. The giant squid stretched a tentacle towards her and she stroked it absent minded as she read. It had taken the habit of doing that from the first time she had come to sit by the lake and she saw it as a friendly gesture.

When the afternoon classes were over, she made her way to the dungeon and Snape's office. He arrived a minute after her and invited her inside as he lead the way.

"Please, sit down. Tea?"

She sat on one side of the desk as he made his way to the other "Yes, please."

He flicked his want and tea cups and teapot appeared. He served them and settled.

"Where was I this morning? Ah, yes. The Dark Lord returned because one of his followers returned to him and helped him get strong enough, whilst another came here, impersonating a man Dumbledore had recruited as a teacher. That man managed to charm the cup of the triwizard tournament into a portkey and to put Harry into the Dark Lord's hands. Do I have to explain about the tournament?" He asked, seeing her confused look.

"No, I heard about it, but what's a portkey?"

"It's an object charmed to transport a person from a point to another."

"So, it does what we did when you got me here, only it's an object?"

"Yes. What we did was apparating."

"Ok. So, why do I have to stay here, besides the obvious "the bad guys want to find you"?"

"Because Dumbledore believes you have something to do with what that lady found."

"The headmaster does, but what about you?"

"Considering he is rarely wrong and you changed shape, which has never happened for a muggle, I'd say there might be a chance you're not totally useless."

"Great, I'm glad you think that. The way you said it, I could almost think you were trying to be nice."

Snape raised an eyebrow again "Sarcasm? Be glad you're not a student or I would have put you in detention."

"Why, Professor, I'd say you want to spend more time with me. Although, I am nothing more than an almost useless muggle, aren't I?"

Snape was trying hard to stay calm and Alex wondered whether he was angry because she was being sarcastic or because she had got a point. She didn't get to find out however, as the potion master suddenly noticed the time.

"Enough of this conversation, it's quite time we went to the dining hall."

And with that, he made his way out of the room, the young woman quickly following behind.

Once again, she thought she saw Hermione casting an enquiring glance her way when she entered the Great Hall right on Snape's heels. The thought went out of her mind once she joined McGonagall in her office.

"Professor Snape told me he explained everything he could to you. That's really good. I would have done myself otherwise. I saw the headmaster and he suggested we do an experiment. He would like you to go Olivander's, the wand shop in London, and see if one choose you."

"I…Wow…That'd be great! But, how am I to go to London, Professor?"

"Professor Snape will take you there, he needs to buy some ingredients. You will go by floo. First you will need to stop in Gringotts, the bank, to get some money." Seeing Alex's confused look she added "Wizards use different money to muggles. Don't worry; the headmaster opened an account for you there when you started work here."

The young woman was utterly bewildered "That's just…incredible!"

Professor McGonagall smiled, then, like she would to a child "Take your time to look around Diagon Alley, you will find it interesting I'm sure. Now, I am still unsure about your problem with transfiguration, so for now keep taking that potion, and practice changing back and forth when you can."

"I will. So, does that mean we won't do any more lessons?"

"For now at least. The headmaster and I are reading on the subject. He has collected the notes of poor Beatrice, the witch you tried to help, and is reading through them. I will keep you informed of his discoveries."

"Thank you professor. Well, I should go to bed then. Good night."

"Good night."


	6. Friday

Friday

The first thing Alex did when reaching her room was to write to her parents to tell them about the past four days and her upcoming trip two days later. Then, she practiced changing shape, to the amazement of the wizard in the portrait.

The next day, once she had some free time, she went down to the edge of the forest, where she knew no students would be, and changed shape again. At once, she noticed many smells she never had before, noises of animals… She sat on the floor and listened and smelled for what felt like hours, too scared to actually go further in the forest.

After dinner, professor Snape caught up with her as she was walking back to her room.

"It seems that I am to babysit you tomorrow. You will come to my office right after breakfast. And I'm warning you: I have no intention of spending the day shopping."

Alex was surprised at his choice of words but she woke up soon enough "Oh, don't worry, I hate shopping. I mean, it's not like I can find adult clothes my size anyway. Why do you think I insisted to get my stuff sent to me?" Refraining from laughing at Snape's bemused expression she finished "I see you tomorrow then, goodnight!"

And she went back to her room, laughing inwardly.


	7. Saturday

Saturday

For her first trip to a wizarding place, Alex had decided to put on a nice pair of jeans and a flowery tunic. She pondered for a moment whether she'd look for robes there but decided against it: she was a muggle and far from ashamed at it.

She had a knot of apprehension and excitation in her stomach throughout breakfast and it was getting worse by the time she was reaching Snape's office.

"Please, be careful when you say "Diagon Alley", I have no wish to look for you all day." And with that advice, Snape took some powder, spoke in the fire and went.

Alex was now positively scared, but took a deep breath, threw floo in the fire and spoke very clearly "Diagon Alley" and off she went spinning. When she stopped and wobbled out, she was glad to see Snape waiting for her.

They walked to the bank in silence. Alex gasped when they walked in but refrained from commenting. When she saw the cart they were to use to reach her vault, however, she had to.

"I'm not going on this."

Snape raised an eyebrow but didn't reply.

"Well, I'm scared of heights."

"Close your eyes then."

She reluctantly sat in it and closed her eyes, gripping the sides. When the cart started to move, however, she screamed in terror and found herself somehow hiding in Snape's chest, clutching at him for dear life whilst he just held her there. They disentangled when the cart stopped. She blushed and didn't say a word until the vault was open and she was looking at the strange money.

"How much should I take?"

Snape took some and handed it to her "This should do for the wand and more, that way you'll have some if you want to go to Hogsmead next week end with the students."

She was surprised at his solicitude. "Thank you." She placed the money in a little pouch she had brought along for that use.

They climbed back in for the return ride and, this time, the potion master held his arms open for her to hide in. She found it to be oddly comforting.

Once out of the bank, Snape gave her her vault key and lead her to the wand shop.

"I have some ingredients to buy; I will be a little while. If I'm not back when you are done here, you can wander around."

"But, how will you find me?"

He raised an eyebrow: "With you dressed like that? I don't think I'll have any difficulty."

She was a bit annoyed at his comment, but he had a point. She just walked in the shop. The man behind the counter looked interestingly at her as she walked up to him

"Erm… Hi, Professor Dumbledore asked me to come here to buy a wand…"

The man smiled "Ah, yes, he sent me a note. You are a muggle, aren't you?" She nodded "Ah, very strange what magic can do. Let's see."

He made his way around his counter and held out a measuring tape that started to measure her on its own. Alex watched it fascinated when he said "Dumbledore told me you have an affinity with oaks?"

She nodded again and he went behind the counter again, looking around in many small boxes on shelves until "Ah, there, let's try this one."

He walked back towards her with a wand and held it out to her. When she took it, she felt a hot current run through her. The man smiled again and she guessed that's what was supposed to happen.

"Well, well, well. Oak and the hair of the tail of a werewolf. It seems that you are not quite a muggle after all, miss."

Alex was just speechless. She somehow managed to pay and walk out of the shop in a daze, still holding her wand. Snape was walking back towards the shop.

"So. One chose you then."

"Yes, oak and the hair of the tail of a werewolf."

"How fitting. Now I need to go to the apothecary. I trust you will find some shops of interest?"

"Haven't you gone already?"

"This is none of your business. And put that wand away, will you?"

She sheepishly put it in her bag and looked around her. "I'll just look at the windows then."

"Don't get lost. I won't be long." And with that he set off to the opposite end of the street whilst she stopped in her tracks in front of the menagerie. It took her a while to walk all the way up to the apothecary. By that time, Snape was done and waiting for her. When she reached him, she felt something strange. There was another wolf around, she didn't know how she knew it but she was sure of it.

She looked around until she found him. A blond man, looking rather tired. She stared at him until he looked back to her, then Snape. He nodded once at Snape, looked back at her, and then went on his way.

"You know him?"

Snape resumed walking "Who I know is none of your business."

"He's a wolf too."

Snape stopped dead and turned to her "What did you say?"

"He's a wolf, I could feel it."

Snape looked shocked but didn't say anything. They went to the leaky cauldron and floo back to Hogwarts in time for lunch.

They reached the Great Hall at the same time as the headmaster, who positively beamed when he saw them.

"Severus, Alex! How did your trip go? Well, I assume?"

Severus reached the headmaster and whispered a few words in his ear as Alex stopped a few steps away and took her wand out of her bag.

"Really? Well, this is most strange indeed. I think it is time… Yes, you will both come to my office after lunch." Then, turning to Alex: "Is this your wand? Let me see…"

She handed it to him "Oak and a hair from the tail of a werewolf" She said proudly.

"I believe the oak from which the wood comes is the same next to which you like to meditate; as for the werewolf, he is a friend of mine and a good man." He looked at her and handed her wand back "And I believe it is time you met him, along with other friends. Come to my office after lunch with Severus, we have something to discuss."

She was so surprised she could only nod and watch him make his way to the table. Snape looked at her with an eyebrow raised

"Come, lunch."

And turned around, not waiting to see if she followed, which she did mechanically. The morning had been quite eventful and she wondered what would come next.

It quickly seemed to the young woman that "eventful" was the day's theme when she reached the headmaster's office with the potion master.

He spoke a word to two gargoyles and a door sprang open. They climbed the stairs in silence and she was speechless still when they reached the office. There were books, paintings and various objects everywhere. She had seen moving portraits around in the castle but she was still not used to it, and even less when she seemed to be their focus point.

Seeing a phoenix was quite a shock for her. She spent a moment just detailing it until she heard the headmaster.

"Alex, please take a seat."

She turned and joined Snape on one side of the desk, slightly blushing and very nervous now.

"Severus told me he explained quite a bit to you two days ago. I am very sorry I couldn't do it myself, but I have been rather busy, not only with school but with another matter I will explain. As you now know, Voldemort has regained power. To fight him I have called back the members of the Order of the Phoenix. They are wizards who believe he is back and who are ready to do various missions to stop him gaining power. For example we have members in the Ministry of Magic who keep an eye on signs of his followers' actions. Those are the people I would like you to meet. I believe your magic could be helpful to us."

Alex could only nod in agreement.

"Severus, I would like you to take her along with you when you go tonight, introduce her to those who will be here."

"What of my mission tonight?"

"That doesn't change, of course. Alex, do you mind having to do a sleep over?"

The young woman looked at him, bemused "No, why?"

"Tonight you'll stay at the order's headquarter, Severus will get you back here in the morning. Does this suit everyone?"

Both Alex and Severus simply nodded. The headmaster handed a folded piece of parchment to Alex:

"Read this when Severus will tell you to, it will let you see the order. Now, you have a few hours to do whatever you want."

The young woman turned to the potion master "Erm… Professor, when am I to meet you, and where?"

"We will go after dinner. We will walk outside the school's ground to be able to apparate."

"Why can't we use the floo?"

"Because of the wards on the place; the fire can only be used once you have been there."

"What are wards?"

The headmaster intervened "Wards are protections. I placed them so that no one uninvited could find the place or harm those within it. Now, off you go, both of you."

The potion master and the young woman both said goodbye and made their way out. Alex was rather surprised at how the headmaster seemed to talk to everyone like they were children. Then again, they probably were, in comparison with his great age.

The first thing Alex decided to do was visit the oak on the edge of the forest. She went directly there, waving at Hagrid and Fang as she passed their house.

The first thing she did when reaching it, as she always did, was to hug the Oak. Then she sat and told it what had happened in the past 6 days. She told it all about Snape's revelations, her change into a wolf, and her trip to Diagon Alley. At that point, she stood again, faced the tree and took her wand out of her bag.

"You see? Dumbledore said it was made of your wood, and the werewolf hair is from one of his friends."

She suddenly saw a dark green mist come out of the tree and encircle the wand, as if linking them both. Her eyes widen in surprise as her wand seem to absorb some mist. After a while, the mist retreated back into the oak and she felt alone once more.

"Was that you, Deva of the Oak?" asked a very surprised young woman, not really expecting a reply.

The dark green mist came out of the tree once more, this time taking the shape of a woman. Alex forgot to breathe.

"_Hello, child. I am very glad you are the one the wand chose. It will protect you well. Remember: the trees will always welcome and help you, as they do all followers of the ancient ways. May the Goddess be with you."_ She had disappeared back into the tree before her voice had stopped.

The sound of hooves brought her back and she turned around to see a centaur watching her.

"The Deva spoke true, you will always be welcomed and helped in the forest, as you love and respect those who dwell here. We welcome few humans, but if one of your true friends ever needs help, we will see to it."

"I don't know how to thank you for your trust and welcome."

"Don't change your heart."

"I don't think I could if I wanted to, and I definitely don't."

The centaur smiled at her, bowed his head, turned around and left her. She could see the "eventful" trend was still strong. She sat, her back against the oak.

"I wonder what will be next. After all, I'm meeting a group of wizards tonight and sleeping over…"

She closed her eyes for a minute… And woke up with a start when the bell sounding for dinner rang. She got up and walked back to the castle with haste, intending to eat before going. She had been dreaming and had a strange feeling as a vague memory lingered with her, of black, fur and tenderness. It didn't make any sense but it felt comfortable.

Once dinner was over, she caught up with Snape.

"Professor, could you give me a minute, please? I didn't go back to my room after seeing the headmaster and I need to get a couple of things for the sleepover."

The potion master raised an eyebrow "Which part of "as soon as dinner's over" did you not get? I'll start walking, if you haven't caught up with me by the time I'm out of the grounds, I'll go without you."

Alex watched him leave, horrified, before rushing to her room. She grabbed clean undies, her pyjamas, and a bigger bag in which she dumped the smaller one and her clothes and ran out again. Some students looked at her in surprised as she ran past them in the corridors and outside the castle. Soon, however, she found Snape waiting and looking at the sky. She stopped next to him, trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry … about that… Thank you…for waiting…"

He didn't look at her when he replied "I wasn't waiting for you, merely enjoying the stars."

But when he started walking, he made sure he was walking slowly enough for her to finish catching her breath. She smiled to herself when she noticed. When she could breathe again, they picked up pace. He was clearly adjusting his speed on hers and she felt warm and fuzzy inside for it.

Once outside the gates, they stood face to face for a second before he took her in his arms, just like in Gringotts. She held on to him and almost didn't feel the disapparition. All she could hear was his heartbeat.

When they reached their destination, a few seconds later, she reluctantly let go of him. He kept his right hand on her left arm and stayed close as he instructed her to read the paper the headmaster had given her earlier.

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimauld Place, London._

"Do I have to read it aloud?"

"No, just say it in your mind." He set fire to the parchment with his wand.

As she did as told, she saw the houses move in front of her and soon a new house was there. He had to squeeze lightly her arm before letting go for her to react and follow him towards the door.

Once inside, she thought the house reminded her of those "haunted houses" you could hear about on tv. That is, until a witch with pink hair, who must be around her age, came to welcome them in. She ushered them to another door, further down the corridor. Just as they reached it, she tripped when opening the door.

"Are you ok?"

The young woman turned back "Oh, yes, don't worry! I'm really clumsy, you'll get used to it." She smiled at Alex and they walked in.

Several people were sitting around a table, visibly in the middle of a meeting. Alex fought hard not to grab hold of Snape and grabbed her bag's strap instead, trying to remain calm. Meeting new people always did that to her.

The potion master must have sensed it, however, as he cleared his throat and interrupted the meeting.

"Sorry for the late arrival. Black, could you tell me where Alex will be staying for the night and I can show her to her room, or perhaps, Mrs Weasley, would you be kind enough?"

A motherly-looking woman stood up, then, as a dark-haired man, sitting next to the werewolf Alex had seen before, replied: "Molly, she can stay in the room the girls had." And turning to her: "It's very nice to meet you. The meeting will be over soon and then we will have a chance to chat."

Alex smiled shyly at him, not missing the scowl on Snape's face as she turned to leave the room. He gently grabbed her arm and murmured in her ear "Be careful of Black. Dumbledore trust him, but I do not." And louder "I will be back at dawn." She nodded and followed the woman out of the room.

The woman motioned to follow her in silence up two flights of stairs into a room with two single beds.

"I'm Molly Weasly. It's really nice to meet you. Dumbledore has told us all about you."

"Has he? What has he said?"

"Well, he told us how you tried to help Beatrice, how you have been helping Minerva… professor McGonagall. He also mentioned your surprising discovery."

"You mean the transfiguration? Oh no! I forgot the potion!"

"What potion?"

"I take a potion every night to make sure I don't change in my sleep. I left in a hurry and forgot it."

"Sirius is also an animagus, you'll be fine if it happens. I will tell him to keep an eye on you. Now, I must go back to the meeting. It's almost over so I will come back to get you soon; then we'll have dinner."

"Oh… I er… already had dinner at Hogwarts…"

"Oh, don't worry about that, you can have a little something if you want, or just a cup of tea. OK?" When she saw her nod, the witch relaxed "Good. I know they must seem scary, all around that table, but you're safe here. Right, I've got to go, I'll see you in a bit."

And with that, she left her.

Alex dropped her bag on a bed and took the smaller one out of it. She was glad she always carried a book in it. She took of her shoes, sat against the headboard, a pillow against her back, and started reading.

When the door opened, later, it wasn't Molly who walked in but a big black dog. Alex put her bookmark back in her book and put it aside, whilst moving to sit on the side of the bed.

"Bonjour toi!" she greeted the dog, switching back to her mother tongue as she had been reading in French.

The dog wagged its tail and came to her, putting its big head on her knees. She scratched behind its ears and petted it until Molly came in.

"Sirius, what are you doing?"

The dog walked a little away from her and morphed back into the dark haired man who had talked to her downstairs.

"I was being friendly, like most dogs do." He looked from one woman to the other with a smile.

Alex, feeling the tension, stood up and called the wolf. A couple of seconds later, Molly was staring at a European wolf, with a beige fur. Immediately, Sirius changed too and the canines started playing, ending up chasing each other down the stairs to the kitchen. Before they reached it, however, one of them bumped into a curtain, which opened as a painting started screeching.

Alex was so surprised she just sat there looking at it, as Molly reached them. She started scolding them but the werewolf reached them and helped her close the curtain. Sirius nudged Alex with his nose and led her back to the kitchen.

When she saw her, the pink-haired witch quickly reached her and started scratching her behind her ear.

Molly, followed by the werewolf, came back in.

"Tonks, what are you doing?"

"Petting the wolf? She's so cute!" At that, Alex licked her, setting her into giggles.

Sirius seemed to think this was a good idea and joined in the fun. At that point, however, Molly decided to intervene.

"It's high time we settled for dinner, would you two mind to change back?"

Sirius was first "Molly, why did you spoil our fun?"

Alex moved back a bit and closed her eyes. After a few deep breath she was able to change back.

Tonks was looking at her slightly worried "Are you ok?"

"Yes, It's just… I'm not used to doing it in front of people and I was feeling nervous at meeting you so… It was a bit harder."

She smiled at her "Don't worry; none of us are going to bite you!"

Sirius added, with a wink "Well, unless you ask, of course."

Alex had to supress a giggle when Molly glared at him.

Tonks seemed to have taken a liking to her and introduced her to the rest of the members still here. There were Arthur and Bill Weasley and the werewolf who, Alex found out, was called Remus Lupin.

Over dinner they only talked about Alex's experience with the wizarding world and their own with the muggle world. Arthur Weasley, Molly's husband, appeared to be fascinated by it, asking Alex many questions, half of which she couldn't reply but promised to look into it for him.

After dinner, everyone left, leaving Alex and Sirius alone. She finally dared asking the question that had been in her mind half the night.

"I saw Remus Lupin in Diagon Alley when we went with Professor Snape to buy my wand and I felt he was a werewolf. Professor Snape wouldn't answer me about it. But he is, isn't it?"

Sirius looked rather surprised at this. "What did you make think he might be a werewolf?"

"I have no idea. I just felt a wolf, looked around, saw him and it felt right."

"Did you feel anything when you looked at me the first time?"

"No. But then, there is so much energy…sorry, magic around and I was so nervous that I'm not sure I could have."

"Or maybe it's due to the animal…"

"So, he is then, isn't he?"

"Yes, but don't talk to him about it, I'm not sure he'd appreciate me having told you."

"I think I have one of his tail's hairs in my wand."

Sirius spluttered "Sorry?"

Alex laughed "I have the hair of the tail of a werewolf in my wand; the headmaster said it was from one of his friend. I'm guessing it's him."

"Ah. Well, probably." Seeing Alex stifle a big yawn, he suggested "Maybe you should go to bed. Snape will be here really early in the morning."

Instead of getting up, she blurted out "Why doesn't he trust you, since Professor Dumbledore does?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow, not unlike Snape "He told you that? It's a long story. We were at Hogwarts in the same year, him in Slytherin, me and Lupin in Gryffindor. We used to fight a lot. I did something stupid one day and he's never forgotten me for it. Now he makes me pay by showing off all his hard work for the order when I'm stuck here." He sounded bitter.

"Why are you stuck here?"

"I was wrongly accused of murder in put in Azkaban - the wizarding prison. I broke free and now the ministry is after me."

"Since there is a fireplace here, can't you floo to Hogwarts from time to time, you'd be safe there I bet."

Sirius sighted "Unless a student saw me there. And now that You Know Who knows that I'm an animagus, the slytherins would recognise me in dog form too."

"You Know Who? Do you mean Voldemort?"

The man flinched "Can you not say his name please? I know Albus –Dumbledore- does but the rest of us are still too scared to do it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Professor Snape says "The Dark Lord" and he's never said anything about me saying his name."

"Why do you call him "Professor"? You are an assistant, a member of staff."

"Well, how am I supposed to call him? I can't see myself calling him "Severus"!" She laughed at that, and Sirius with her

"That'd surprise him! How about Snape, like the rest of us?"

She thought about it "You've known each other for a long time. I don't feel it's quite proper… I'll keep the "professor" for now I think. Now, if I had a solution to the possibility of students seeing you, would you come to Hogwarts?"

"You really want to see me again, don't you?" There was a cocky grin…

"I really want to get you out of here. I had a vision of you before meeting you and a centaur gave me a stone with Canis Major drawn on it. Somehow I think I'm supposed to help you for something, and right now I feel you need to get out of here."

He was stunned "You had a vision about me?"

"I saw the table and the people around it, I saw Tonks, I saw a wolf, which might have been me thinking of it, I saw you in dog form, I saw Snape, Death Eaters as I learnt they're called and a wand, my wand."

"When did you see that?"

"Monday. We are Saturday and already I've met you, Tonks, saw the people around the table, got my wand, changed into a wolf. I see Snape every day and the Death Eaters are what got me here in the first place." She added as an afterthought "Snape got me here, actually. He's the one who brought me to Hogwarts."

Sirius was staring at her. "Now I understand why Dumbledore thought you could help us. Well, he thought it from the beginning, something about muggle magic being stronger than we thought. Now I'm starting to see what he meant."

Alex had a big yawn, then.

"Go to bed, pup, or you'll never be up when Snape comes back."

"Ok, but come with me, this house is scaring me. Seriously, if I can find a solution, I'm getting you out of here; this place is scary and depressing."

Sirius laughed again, and she realised she loved hearing him. "Ok, find a solution and I'll come."

They walked back up in silence and stopped in front of her room.

"Well, goodnight then."

"Goodnight. Oh, can you or Snape wake me up when he gets here? I'll never wake up on my own…"

"Don't worry, we'll wake you up."

"Thanks." And without thinking, she stood on tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

He hugged her, then, and they stood in each other's arms for a moment, until he reluctantly let her go.

"Go to bed. Sleep well."

"Thanks, you too." And she closed the door of the room behind her.

The room was lit by the light of the street lamps coming through the window. She quickly put on her pyjamas before closing almost fully the curtains and sliding in bed. She started to play over the evening in her head but soon slipped into sleep.

"_Alex? Alex? Come on, it's time to go." Was saying a very nice Severus Snape._

"Sev? Wha?" She opened her eyes to a two-eyebrows raised Snape "Uh… Hi, Professor Snape…"

He walked away from the bed, "Come on, it's time to go back. We're flooing this time." And, just as he made to leave the room: "And, for Merlin's sake, don't let _any_ student hear you call me "Severus", or even worse "Sev", or I will change you into a wolf _permanently_." Seeing her wide eyes he added "Not that I mind hearing you say it." With that he walked out of the room, leaving a very puzzled girl behind.

She jumped into her clothes and made her way downstairs, still groggy from sleep. Sirius and Snape were waiting for her in the dining room, not talking to each other. As she entered the room, they both turned to look at her and she felt like hiding for a moment. Sirius took a couple of steps towards her and hugged her, kissing her on the cheek.

"I'll see you soon, and if you need anything you're welcome to ask, ok?" He told her, holding her still.

"OK, thanks Sirius."

When he pulled back, she saw Snape's face and felt a pang of pain: the man was glowering. He just turned back to the fire, took some floo and threw it in the fire, saying "Hogwarts' Dungeon"; and off he was. Alex didn't think, she just did the same.

When she arrived, Snape walked towards the door. "I trust you'll find your way back from here?" And, without waiting for an answer, he just opened the door.

She stood for a moment, staring at him and then walked over to the door. "Yes, I will, but I'm not leaving just yet." She closed the door before an astonished potion master.

"What do you mean, you're not leaving? In case you haven't noticed it's very early morning and I would like some sleep!"

She let him speak, not reacting. Once he was done, she walked up to him and, stopping right in front of him, warned him "I am about to hug you." And then, she did.

She felt him tense at first, but she didn't let go. After a few seconds he relaxed, and even awkwardly hugged her back. Hidden in his chest, she smiled. Then, he pulled back.

"Why did you do that? Why did you hug me?" He didn't look annoyed, just surprised.

"When Sirius hugged me you looked… I'm not sure what it was, was it pain or jealousy? Anyway, I just wanted to hug you so I did."

He passed a hand on his face and sighed. "Where did you get such a ridicule notion that I might be jealous of Sirius Black? And why are we having this conversation now, when I need sleep?"

"You looked jealous of me hugging him. I hugged you, now you're square. Right, I'm off. Sleep well, Severus." She smiled at his raised eyebrow ad walked out.

"There you are! So, how did it go?"

The magical portrait was still awake when she walked in her room. She fumbled with her muggle torch for a second before lighting it.

"Hello sir! Still awake?"

"Yes, the headmaster wanted to be warned once you and professor Snape were back. How is he?"

"He looked well enough when I left him, although tired. You should let him sleep I think." She lit a magical candle with a match, lighting well enough the room. "And I'm going to do the same, too. Good night!"

She entered her bedroom, put the candle holder down on the bedside table and went over to the window to close the curtains. She stood by it for a while, thinking about what she had just done. She had hugged Severus Snape, bane of all students but his own house, and was still alive and well enough to tell the tale. Not that she would, she wouldn't do anything to hurt him.

_Since when do I care?_ She wondered. _Why do I want to protect him so much? Because he saved me?_

She didn't have the answer, or maybe she didn't want to face it. Either way, she decided to leave it to later and finish her night.


	8. Sunday

Sunday

After a late breakfast she had found waiting for her on her desk, Alex made her way across the ground to the forest. This time, after pausing to hug the oak, she carried on along the path.

She was feeling very nervous and was listening intensely to all the noises around her. She sighed in relief when she heard hooves coming towards her.

A centaur stopped a few feet away from her on the path. "What are you doing here? No human should enter the forbidden forest!"

"Sorry. I didn't know how to contact you so I thought if I entered the forest you'd somehow know I was here."

He sighed "Very well. But next time, just ask the Oak to warn us." He came next to her and carried on towards the edge of the forest with her. "Why did you want to see me?"

"I have a friend who works with Dumbledore. This friend has to hide in his house because the minister thinks he is guilty of something he didn't do. I'd like to help him get out of his house. Since he is an animagus, I thought maybe you could help me find a place for him to hide when he come here?"

The centaur paused and looked at her "You are talking about Sirius Black. He knows his way through the forest. However it wouldn't be safe for you."

"I can change into a wolf. I found out not long ago. Would that work?"

He looked at her, thoughtful. "It seems the stars know more than they let on… Yes, it could work. Let me find a safe road and place first. I will contact you through the Oak."

They were at the edge of the forest. "Thank you, I come back here every day anyway."

"There is no need. You carry with you a part of the oak, infused with the Deva's power. Where your wand is, the oak is. And where trees are, you will find help. Goodbye!" He turned his back and rode inside the forest again.

She walked slowly back to the castle, enjoying the sunny, although cool, en of the morning. She made her way to the great hall for lunch, not being very hungry but knowing she would be later.

On her plate was a folded parchment.

_Please come to my office after lunch._

_The password is Liquorice._

_Albus Dumbledore_

As she finished reading it; the parchment self-combusted. She let it drop in her plate by surprise and it disappeared.

She wondered throughout lunch why the headmaster had summoned her to his office, as it had only happened once before, and it was the day before.

"Ah, Alex, I was expecting you. Please, sit down. How did it go with the order?"

"Very well, sir. It was really nice to spend an evening with them, we talked about our experiences with each other's world, it was fun. And Sirius is a really kind man." She paused for a second. "Actually, there was something I wanted to ask you."

"Does it have to do with him being able to get out of that house by any chance? You do understand the risks, don't you?"

"Yes, that's why I asked for help."

"Oh? Who did you ask?"

"The centaurs. Well, one of them. I think if he comes here at night, and we both change form and go in the forest, the students shouldn't notice him. The centaur said he will contact me through the oak and my wand to let me know when he has found a safe route and place."

The headmaster looked at her in silence for a minute. "I suppose it's worth a try. If I keep him locked in this house, I fear Sirius will lose his sanity. Please tell me when you know more."

"I will, professor."

To be continued…


End file.
